The Blood Of Sanity
by xXPegasusHunterXx
Summary: The Nagas and the Humans are at war again... This time, it looks serious...


The Blood of Sanity: A Warcraft Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Jegan Deanblade, the seven-year-old warrior-in-training of Arcadia, woke up with a start. He had just heard an extremely loud bang coming from his parents' room. Stealthily, he crept out from his room with a wooden club clutched in his hands. He made his way out into the corridor and saw that the door to his parents' room was wide open… He crept even closer and that was when he saw it… His parents… Lying on the floor, face down, in a pool of their blood. Involuntarily, Jegan let out a startled cry. "Who's there? You there! Go check the corridor!" A hooded figure with glowing red eyes walked out of the room and saw Jegan. "It's their little boy…" Hissed the hooded figure to the person inside. Then the person inside walked out. He was dressed in black robes, as was the hooded person, but his hood was pulled down. The newcomer had a pale, pointed face with blood-red eyes and short, white hair.

"Take him… He might be useful…" Sneered the pale-skinned man.

Miles away in the town of Gryphoneix, another seven-year-old warrior-in-training, Kori Seagill, was busy trying to put out a fire. He rushed out of the orphanage that he stayed in to get some water. The fire had started for no reason… All the children and the Matron were sleeping when the fire broke out…

As Kori rushed towards the well, he was grabbed by a hooded figure and thrown onto a horse. He and the unknown rider galloped away into the rising sun…

On the other side of the globe, in the town of Necromim, another seven-year-old kid, Firzen Deathshadow, was abducted when he was on his way to school… He was walking when a length of rope appeared out of mid-air and bound his arms and legs. As he lay struggling on the floor, a strange hooded figure forced an object into his hand. Seconds later, Firzen felt as though a hook had gripped him somewhere near the navel and the next thing he knew he was teleporting to another place.

Eight years later…

Jegan, Kori and Firzen were dismissed from the Nagarian School of Wizardry and Self-Defense. The three of them or "The Death Pact" as other students named them, were undoubtedly the best fighters in the town of Paradino.

Paradino was an extremely weird town… The people here were all abnormal… Their most disturbing attribute was that they were snake-people. In other words, they were nagas… Upper bodies of a human, lower bodies of a python. Jegan, Kori and Firzen were the only few proper humans there… But even more unusually, they were welcomed here… The people of Paradino never welcomed full humans. That was because many centuries ago, the humans slaughtered millions of nagas because they believed the nagas to be evil demons. Therefore, the nagas retreated until they found a safe haven where they could hide from the humans. That was the beginning of Paradino.

The Death Pact was brought here because of an ancient prophecy made by the Naga Oracle. The prophecy claimed that the humans have found where Paradino is and that they are planning to raid the town and exterminate every single Naga alive. The plan for abducting Jegan, Kori and Firzen was that they might, somehow, change the minds of the Human Overlords…

The Death Pact was already aware of what they were supposed to do and they had no hesitation at all. The nagas had treated them well and even though they were abducted at a young age, they bore no hatred towards the Naga…

The Naga Prince, Sayashi, had already explained to Jegan that they had no choice but to murder his parents, because his parents were strong supporters of the Naga exterminating campaign… Jegan bore much hatred for that at first, but as time passed and he matured into a young man, he realized that this was now his fate and he had to accept it…

Jegan had already perfected the art of Naga Magic. He could hurl balls of venom, which could easily dissolve through metal and other strong magic.

Firzen had mastered the art of Naga Sword Fighting. Able to duel and parry with ease, Firzen was not one to be trifled with.

However, Kori took the path of Nagarian Priesthood. Kori was apt at healing wounds and curing poisons. Blessing and cursing was barely mastered just days ago.

All in all, the Death Pact was not a group to be trifled with. Few adult Nagas could even defeat them.

The three of them were best friends and also lived together. As they made their way home, they heard a loud "Boom!" All of them whirled around. Perched high on a cliff, they saw a large mass of about a hundred humans ready to attack. Some of them had shot cannons at a few Naga houses.

The Death Pact rushed forwards, below the cliff. "Leave them alone! What have they done to warrant such attacks?" Bellowed Jegan. The three of them proceeded up the cliff. "You think you can stop us, you naga-loving fools? These are demons! They deserve to be killed!" shouted the captain of the humans.

"We have been living with them since we were seven years of age! We have seen no demonic qualities in them!" Said Jegan again, calmly this time. The nagas had gathered around the cliffs to listen. "Enough of this nonsense! Men, attack!" All the soldiers started charging.

"If diplomacy won't work on you, then I'm sure that brute force will…" Jegan raised his staff, which had a venom-green orb at the end, and said, "Venom Ward!" Five statues raised up from the ground. They looked like cobras except that they were stone. The wards began spewing venom orbs at the humans.

The humans let out an unearthly cry of agony as their flesh was dissolved. Firzen, too, showed no mercy. He charged at the humans, brandishing his sword. One moment, he was in front of the humans but next second, he was behind them. Then, large spikes erupted out of the ground from Firzen's original position to his current position. "Impaling Madness!" Dozens of humans died as Firzen's spikes impaled them. Kori, keen not to be outdone, waved his white staff and yelled, "Duplicate!" More impaling spikes started shooting out, impaling more humans. Finally, all the humans were dead.

The nagas below burst into thunderous applause. With bright grins on their faces, Jegan, Kori and Firzen took a humble bow and came back down the cliff to town.

Later, back in their home, the Naga Prince, Sayashi, visited them. "You do know that after what you have done, Paradino is in a state of open warfare with the humans, don't you?" Kori replied solemnly, " Yes, we do know that. But sometimes what must come will come. Take farting for example. Sometimes, no matter how much you hold it back, it still comes out…" Sayashi's face twitched, as though tempted to laugh.

"You three will have to leave the town now… All of you are now wanted criminals by the Human Vanguard. The humans will probably be looking for you instead of us. So please, hand over your training weapons now." Jegan and Kori handed over their staves while Firzen gave Sayashi his sword.

Sayashi then proceeded to take out 2 new staves and a new sword. Jegan took the one that Sayashi gave him. It's body was made of black elm wood and had the same green orb on top. Kori's staff was made of white pine wood and had a pink orb at the top. Firzen's new sword had a gold hilt and handle and a beautiful fortified steel blade.

"Please, take these empty books as well. These empty books are for you to fill. You can fill it with data of monsters or records of your journeys. Anything you want. Each of you will have one." Sayashi distributed the books.

Many hours later, after a send-off feast, the Death Pact left their beloved town of Paradino. After trekking through the forests of Mount Hyjal for a few hours, they stopped and looked at each other. "Now where do we go? This is the furthest we have ever been from Paradino!" Kori asked. "I reckon we should go to the Elven town that the Naga storyteller spoke of… But we don't really know where it is, do we?" Said Firzen. "I do know! The storyteller said it's on top of Mount Hyjal! Let's go there then!" Suggested Jegan. The three of them all agreed.

However, they met some human soldiers on the way there! Instead of fighting them, they pretended to be mere travelers. The captain of the soldiers even let them have a short rest at the camp! The captain informed to stay away from this area as they were planning to invade the Nagas' town the next day. The Death Pact pretended to agree… Hours later, they left the camp. They set up their own camps nearby. Finally, night came… Kori crept out of his camp into the soldiers' camp. All was still… Everyone was asleep. Kori raised his staff and pointed it at his own camp. A bright, silvery falcon shot towards it.

Moments later, Jegan and Firzen came. "Let me do this!" Said Jegan. He walked calmly into the camp, raised his staff and muttered something unintelligible. For 15 whole minutes, he just stood there, muttering. Finally, he was done. "I was dying to use that… But to cast it takes a vast amount of time so I have never used it."

The three of them then returned to their tents and sat around the fire, waiting for dawn to come so that they could progress towards the Elven City. Moments later, a loud explosion came from the soldier's camp. Everything was set ablaze. Firzen distinctly saw the smoke form a skull. "Cool!" Uttered Jegan. Jegan flipped open his book and wrote diligently.

The Wrath of the Night

Can only be cast at night.

Requires approximately 15 minutes to cast.

Results in a large explosion almost

Sure to kill anything in it's radius.

Can be defined by a characteristic skull formed by the smoke.

Satisfied, he snapped his book shut. "So, my book is going to be a spell book. What about you two?" Kori gave it some thought. "I might write a diary, recording our journey…" Without further ado, Kori opened his book and started scribbling furiously. "Mine shall be a Bestiary! I've already included Human Soldiers and Human Captains." Declared Firzen promptly. All three of them fell silent, scribbling hard. Firzen was including the Death Pact and the Nagas while Jegan was including other spells he had already learnt and used. All three of them gradually feel asleep as fatigue overwhelmed them.


End file.
